Happiless Ending
by Jadesola
Summary: This is a Jacob&Nessie FF ,Its starts off with Jacob and nessie,a married couple, having trouble in Paradise,then it takes us to past to explain how their relationship became to be .. I have an official summary in the Chapters so be sure to check it out!
1. AN

**All rights belong to SM**

* * *

This is a Jacob and nessie story i decided to write because i love the concept of their relationship.i know that there are thousands and thousands of stories for these two lovers, but i wanted to write one to show what i feel will capture hearts around the twilight fanfiction world (even the anti jack and nessie fans) ...so to end this little Authors Blab i'd like anyone who reads this to give me energy so i can keep motivated!


	2. Happiless Ending Summary

**All rights belong to SM**

* * *

Summary: So we all know the classic story jacob imprinted on nessie so the get married and have kids and live happly everafter , idk if its just me but im sick and tired of happily ever afters and in need of some serious drama and im sure some of you readers are in need of it too! ( thats where i come in). In Happiless Ending , J&N are already married but r having issues ,so nessie (the whole story is in NPOV) takes us to the past when their relationship offically started and the story kinda moves on from there


	3. Ch1 The Present

**The Present

* * *

**"Jacob, we need a break."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"We can't do this anymore, all we do is fight!"

"No, you fight." jacob said calmly.

"Well im sick and tired of fighting with myself Jacob!" i yelled.

Jacob grabbed my wrists looking me straight in the eye and said "well then dont fight! dont yell! dont get angry about every little thing!"Jacob was slighty shaking me now,"I mean seriously Ness who fights over socks? You think your the only one thats tired? Well im tired too!"

I grudgingly pulled my hands out of his and pulled away," If your so tired then whats the point of this, Huh?"

Jacob sighed and pulled a chair out from the dinning table and sat with his head in his hands "What to you want me to do?" he asked defeated.

"NOTHING!" I yelled and tried walking back up stairs but he grabbed me from my waist and turned me to look at him,"**LET ME GO**"i said angrily.

He simply replied with a "NO" so i tried pushing him off and when that didnt work i tried pushing him off the "Vampire" way and when that didnt work i simply kicked him in the nuts and he surely let go to grab at the pain at his crotch .

"DAMN Nessie! Ah shit!"

I went upstairs and locked myself in our bedroom . He didnt even follow me. I kept opening and closing the door to see if he had followed but he didnt . Then i heard the front door shut.

I guess he went to work.


	4. CH2 Back to the Beginning

All rights belong to SM

**"Going Back to the Begining"**

* * *

Imprinting isn't suppose to feel like this.

I'm not suppose to feel like this.

We aren't suppose to be like this!

Our love is suppose to be an other worldly kind of love, its suppose to conquer all.

Sam and Emily, Jared and kim, and Paul and Rachel aren't like this, so why is my relationship with Jacob so messed up? It wasn't always like this, so what happened?

Jacob and I have always been an argumentative couple but now we can't even argue, I yell and he just takes it and pretends that everythings fine when it obviously isn't.

To say that I love jacob is an understatement because the word love is too simple to discribe the affection we have for eachother. Jacobs' everything to me, My Gaurdian, My Brother, My bestfriend and most importantly My Husband, but what am i suppose to do other than yell when my so called husband pays no attention to me.

I feel abandoned, sad, and lonely.

Somethings' different, Something is just not right!

_(In the next chapter the story goes back to the past where Jacob and Nessies relationship as a couple begins.)_


	5. CH3 Lay OFF Jakes Steak

**All rights belong to SM**

* * *

**"Lay OFF Jacobs Steak"**

"Hello,I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen, but please call me Nessie for Short" Today was my first day at Forks Highschool after being locked away at homeschool with daddy at the house because i was "growing too fast", but it wasn't that bad I got to see my family everyday and school ended at one .Now, since my growth has finally slowed down I can call myself a senior at Forks Highschool!

"Thank you Nessie, you may take a sit next to Jason." pointed to a boy all the way at the back of the classroom. I complied and made my way to sit by the too eager boy holding out my chair for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Nessie." he smiled and I smiled back at him in return.

I sat down and looked up front at Mrs. Witmore to see what she was writing on the board.

"So,I'm Jason. It's a pleasure to have someone as gorgeous as you sitting next to me."

I flirted back with him. "The pleasures all mine jason." It really was my pleasure. I mean the guy was really sexy, not anything compared to my bestfriend, but he was definately something to look at. He was tall probably 6'2, just a bit shorter than Jacob, and he had blond hair bringing out he's sexy blue eyes.

He kept making passes at me the rest of the period and I returned them with a giggle or a smile.

As the day went by I learned a lot about myself. One being, how attractive I truly am, I mean i've always thought I was attractive but I guess I never actually knew the extent of it. I kept getting looks from all types of people. It was either the guys checking me out or the girls looking at me with jealously in their eyes.

Two I am way too smart to be in highschool, I had already learned these stuff when I was 5 (speaking in Half-vamp years), And three I desperately missed Jacob.

When lunch came around I was estatic! I felt like I hadn't ate for days all I wanted right now was a large pizza and a cup of blood.

But no such luck.

They had **Cafeteria food**... that's the only was I can explain the shit on my tray.

I went ahead and picked a table to sit at, before i knew it Jason had invited himself and his friends Angela, Marcus, Brandon, and Tyler to sit and eat the shit they call food with me.

As lunch went on i learned about Jason and his friends. Jason ,Tyler, Brandon and Marcus were all Jocks playing all the sports at Forks Highschool and Angela was Head cheerleader who kept asking me to join her squad.

Angela is the typical Cheerleader, hot, sassy, and nice when everyones around, but she's cool, we have a lot in common.

"Seriously Angela I can't Dance."

"That's fine cause Cheerleading isn't dancing, it's a sport."

"I'd rather be out playing football with the guys", I pointed to all the guys at the table "than shaking pom poms to a Britney Spears song."

"Nessie I promise you'll be great, just give it a chance besides, even if you can't dance you have everything else going for you."

i rolled my eyes "yea like what?"

"Well your smoking hot!" the guys woo-oed agreeing with her "you have a prefect to die for body, and you look pretty atletic and that's what our squad needs right now."

"I don't know how being hot helps anything" I sighed

Tyler decided to add he's two cents in "Nessie people don't come to watch stunts, they come to watch girls shaking their ass and believe me, if i wasn't in the game i would come just to watch you shake your sexy ass".

Everyone at the table laughed.

"Nessie please for the squad" Angela begged

"Fine! Fine! I'll think about it "

"Ahh! Thank you ! Thank you!" she screamed, and was jumping and hugging me like i just said yes. Great, I have an_ ALICE _at school too!

Lunch went on with Angela blabbing on about cheerleading and the boys talking about their next game.

The rest of the day went on pretty smoothly and then the bell rang signally the end of school for the day.

"let me walk you to your car."

I smiled " I'm pretty sure I can walk safely to my car that's like 5 feet away Jason."

"I'll walk you anyways."

"fine, suit yourself" we walked to my car and i turned to say bye to him.

"okay thanks for the walk, bye" I waved at him.

"wait, thats your car? That's a hot car." Yeah, my pink Ferrari definately deserved the attention she got.

"thanks." I got in my car and slowly drove off waving at him

A ride that would take a normal driver fifteen minutes took me five minutes tops and that was me going slow.

I parked my car in the drive way of the Main House and got out to see my dad waiting for me.

"So cheerleading" My dad inquired.

"should i?" i asked.

"I think it might be a wonderful high school experience."

"of course you do."

we walked into the house together with everyone waiting for me to tell them about my day.

"Hey honey how was your day?" my Mom asked

"it was a dream come true mom, you know, jocks, cheerleaders"

"i'm glad you liked it sweet heart"

"so what is this i hear about Cheerleading?" Aunt Alice Chimmed

"Renesmee, A cheerleader? No! Not my baby niece! It's all about football right?"

"Uncle Emmet I love football and all but I don't love it that much."

"wow, one day of school and they've already turned you" Uncle Emmett said Dramatically

"okay well, you guys can keep blabbing about cheering but i'm going to go eat, i'm starving."i got up to head to the kitchen

"you didn't like the food at school?" Esme asked

"Grandma, Its like they handed us shit on a plate and called it food."

" WHOA, Language!" Aunt Rose exclaimed

"Sorry." I headed back to the kitchen while dad was filling them in detail by detail of my day. That's how nosey mind reading people are.

i opened the door to the fridge and guess what a see?

A HUGE ASS STEAK! calling my name .so i grabbed the plate of steak and placed it in the microwave for a minute and a half.

"You Might not want to eat that"Jasper said from the living room.

"why not?" i replied

"it's jacob's"

Jacobs? My bestfriend Jacob left a big juicy steak un-eaten...what has the world come to?

"He was called on patrol just before you came so he had to leave." Mom informed me

"oh", i knew the world wasn't ending yet. I got the steak out the microwave and placed it on the dinning table with a fork and a knife. I sat at the table and took a bite of the steak and it was like heaven.

"Ness, Jacob's gonna be mad" Mom said

"Too bad i don't care" just as I was about to take another bite the front door slammed open and there stood jake with a look of vengence.

"Freeze! and step away from the steak." Jacob commanded

I raised one of my hands up and slowly stepped away from the dinning table clutching the plate of steak with my other hand.

"Jake, if you take one step the steak gets it."

"just drop it gently on the table Ness, and no one has to get hurt." Jake played his character well looking nervous and anxious, "The steak never did anything to you Ness."

"yeah, except for tasting so damn good!" i said licking my lips. i quickly ran for the front door but by the time i reached the handle jake caught me and threw me on he's shoulder gentle giving the plate of steak to Uncle Emmett to hold.

" you never learn your lesson, do you? all you have to say is sorry and we can forget this ever happened"

"Never"

"Don't make me have to get mean Ness" he dropped me and made his way back to the kitchen

"Wat-cha-doing?"i asked him when i saw that he opened the fridge and got out ketchup and was now moving closer to me

"what Does it look like i'm doing?"

"Jacob you better not!" he was planning on spraying me with ketchup, not to mention i just went shopping and I don't need to give aunt Alice a reason to do more of it. "fine !fine! i'm sorry"

"I'll forgive you this one time"we both laughed and ended up sharing the steak.

* * *

Authors note:

im having a lot of fun writting this story but just like most authors on fanfiction i need motivation to continue you.

That just goes to say if you are reading Happiless Ending please leave me a review so i know im not wasting my time (time spent sleeping and eating)

thanks for reading


	6. CH4 Fat Ass

**ALL Rights Belong to SM**

**"Fat Ass"**

* * *

"So how was school today?"Jacob inquired.

"oh shut up! don't rub it in" i hit him on the chest.

"i'm not rubbing it in, i'm being serious" jacob chuckled "how was try outs? did you shake what your mama gave you?"

" okay, you should never, and i mean ever, say **shake what your mama gave you, **ever again." i giggled " you know i've actually always thought i was a bad dancer, but after seeing some of those other girls dancing you'd think i'm the best dancer in the world."

"i've always told you you were a good dancer i don't know where you got the ridiculous idea that you weren't"

"Whatever Jacob you're just being Biased"

"I'm not...i'd never lie to you" jacob looked me straight in the eye and my heart almost skipped a beat.

I turned my head away from his gaze "Jacob, stop that."

"i don't know what your talking abou, stop what?"he continued gazing at me with a smirk on his face.

"That, that right there" i pointed at his face

"i'm not sure i can stop my face Ness, it is what it is."

i sighed and stood up on my bed and started jumping on it .

Jacob was still laying on my bed smirking when he said "you know you should really stop avoiding me" he said as he stood up on my bed with me.

I grabbed his hand and started jumping on my bed urging him to join me and he complied "i have no idea what your talking about."

"uh huh"

We kept jumping on the bed and giggling for two minutes until we heard a loud snapping sound and the bed broke

"oh shit" Jacob Panicked

"ooooo you broke the bed"

"Me? you where jumping too!"

"i've been jumping on this bed for as long as i can remember jacob and this never happened, it was your fatass that finally ended it's short life"

we got off the bed to examine the damage "oh shit" jacob replied again "i thought you guys are suppose to be rich? You can't even afford to get a good expensive bed? who ever heard of cheap vampires?"

"oh yea jacob, blame the vampires,maybe you should just stop being in denile and go on weight watchers" i patted his well defined ab muscles.

he grabbed my hang i rubbed his whole stomach " Now you and i both know no one can ever be as sexy ass me" he winked at me.

i rolled my eyes "whatever"

Uncle emmett walked into my room "oh shit,what the hell happened?"

"Jake's fat ass " i replied

Aunt rose walked in next "oh shit"

"you know i'd really like to stop hearing that"i said

"hearing what?" Jacob asked me

"that" i pointed to Aunt Alice, Uncle jasper, Mama and daddy all walking in saying **OH SHIT **"it's like they're doing it on purpose just to piss me off".

Jacob laughed

"You guys better clean this mess up" my dad pointed at the mess and left my room with mama.

"you know if i didn't know better i'd think you guys were in this room getting busy" aunt Rose grabbed Emmett and pulled him out of my room.

Aunt Alice just stood there staring at jacob and i as if she were searching for something.

"what pixie?" jacob asked

"Nothing" she simply replied and pulled uncle jasper with her out my room.

"that was wierd even for alice" jacob stated

Jacob and i cleaned the mess up while esme ordered me a new bed.

_Authors Note_

_umm so this chapter was just kind of a little insert to build j&N you guys understand how they are with each other._

_Thanks for Everyone whose started reading my story i appreciate it a lot! But id appreciate it more if u commented *hint it* remember i only write for the people who are interested in reading. _

_Thanks to my first reviewer **lilkia11**! its great to know im not wasting my time..i see you have a jacob and nessie story too , ill be sure to check it out!_


	7. CH5 Feel the Fury of my Fist

ALL Rights Belong to SM

**"Feel The Fury of my Fist"**

* * *

"Congratulations Nessie! You made the team!"Angela screamed as we were walking to my car.

"oh i'm so happy"i said sarcastically

"oh come on Nessie you know you're excited"

"i am, but i'm dreading the uniform your wearing. Do i have to wear that too?"

"ummm, duh! i mean i totally hate our school colors but other than that the uniform is hot"

"The colors aren't the problem here the nakedness is."i said as i opened my car door to get in.

"oh Nessie you are so dramatic. Here is your uniform" she said as she handed me the squads sports bag " see you after school for practice tommorow."

"bye" i took the bag from her and made my way home.

When i got home i told everyone the good news and they were all happy for me. Aunt Alice's excitement for me though, rubbed me the wrong way. i felt like quiting already.

"try it on nessie, please, for me?" Aunt alice exclaimed

"i am not putting that dreaded thing on"

"and why not?"

"i simply don't want to"

"that's okay ,you'll eventually have to put it on anyways" she stomped up the stairs pretending to be angry.

i went to my room dropping all my things on the floor. I went to the bathroom and decided that i wanted to take a shower before jake came over. I took a shower for twenty minutes and got dressed in my pajamas. I went to the Living and there was still no jake.

"where's Jake?"i asked everyone knowing they could hear from where ever they were.

"maybe he's on patrol"Mom suggested

"who cares?" Aunt Rose added

i decided to just watch television and wait until jacob came over but he never showed .After four hours of watching crap i went to my room and fell asleep.

The next day at school was like it always was. i went to all my classes ate lunch with my friends and flirted with jason. After school i went to Cheerleading practice to practice for the upcoming game in two weeks.

"your the new co-captain." Angela said when we met in the locker rooms after practice

"huh?" i replied

" i'll take that as a, 'sure Angela i'll be glad to' " she spoke in third person

"wait..what? why?"

"Ashley got sick and quit and you're the next best on the team. please nessie you gotta do it!"

"pick someone else"i insisted

"no one else is even half as good as you"

i sighed

"Thank you nessie! you are awesome!"

"yeah yeah"

I dressed out my gym clothes and headed out the gym when Jason came out of no where hollaring my name.

"Nessie!" he yelled

"hey jason, what you doing here?"

"football practice"

"then why are you in the gym ?" i asked him knowing he was only here to see me

"to see you" he said bluntly

"okay, you've seen me. bye"i waved and turned around to walk away

"whoa, wait"

"what?"i turned back around

"Do..do you..wanna get lunch with me this weekend?"he stuttered

"what? like a date?"

" i would hope so."i didn't reply him for a whole twenty seconds

"sure, pick me up at three on saturday"he smiled

"okay but you gotta tell me where you live"i gave him my address and quickly made my way home to see jacob but to my suprised he wasn't there again and i was getting really worried so i called his cell but he didn't pick up.

The rest of the week went on and still no jacob. I kept calling his phone and he still didn't pick up.

"please leave a message at the beep"this had to have been the sixteenth message i left

"okay so jake im really getting worried now...where the hell are you? are you hurt?You better be hurt! ..no i didn't mean that ..just get over here, it's saturday and i'm bored!"i hung up the phone and looked at my clock, it was already 2:15 and jason was coming over at three so i got up ,got dressed, and did my make-up ,by the time i was done it was 2:50.

I made my way to the living room and guess who i smelled, JACOB, Uncle jasper had the door already opened for jacob knowing it was him beacause he smiled him from miles away.

"Jacob."i wispered and hugged him before he got a chance to say anything "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"i was touching him checking for anything that was wrong or misplaced about him

He grabbed my hands and gently pushed me away."Ness, stop it, i'm fine" he said chuckling

"Your fine? Nothings' wrong?"

"Nothings' wrong , I'm perfectly fine, stop worring"i looked at everyone in the living room resting my eyes on my dad

"Dad, he's okay?"jacob rolled his eyes

"yes honey,he's fine"my dad retorted

i turned back "Your okay?" i asked with anger in my voice

"yea "Jacob said suprised

I just stared at jacob getting Angrier and angrier and before i knew it my fist was on his jaw making him jolt a bit backwards."ouch" i cried out. Just because i was Half vampire didn't mean i was immune to pain.I will never punch Jacob again in the jaw because that shit hurt!

"WHAT THE FUCK NESS?"jacob exclaimed clutching his jaw like it actually hurt him

"Did it hurt?"

"NAW ! it felt good!"he said sarcastically "what the hell was that for?"

"You were gone for a week jacob, no phone call, no nothing, and your perfectly fine?"i was really angry now

"I was working" he said calmly apparently he wasnt feeling anymore pain due to his fast healing wolf thing,"i got a job in port angeles and i had to stay at their head quarters for a week."

"And these head quarters don't allow you to carry a your cell? They don't have phones jacob?And you didn't tell me about this stupid job because?"

" My phone broke, i dropped it in the toilet, you don't wanna know. If i called you i would have ended up coming back and risking my job,and why should i have told you? what am i to you that i have to tell you everything?"he came right up to my face when he said the last line smirking. we just stared at eachother with passion anger and _Love?_

"ah umm!"my dad cleared his troath interrupting our staring match.

Then i heard the bell ring and my head snapped up and i remembered i had a date with Jason.

"Whose that?" Jacob asked

"Jason." i replied matter of factly

"And what the hell is a JASON" he said his name as if he had just eating really bad Fish.

"Why would you care? what am i to you that i have to tell you everything" i threw his words right back at him and i heard Uncle Emmett laugh. I went passed him to get the door but before i could reach jacob pulled my arm and turned me to look at him.

"who is he?" Jacob insisted

"My date." i replied in a bratty immature way. i stomped on his toe and he let me go with a look of... _Jealousy?_

"Hey Ness" Jason said excitedly as i opened the door. I pulled him back outside and we went straight to his car.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Please let me know what you think_


	8. CH6 STUPID! IDIOTIC! AND MORONIC!

**ALL Rights Belong to SM**

**"STUPID! IDIOTIC! AND MORONIC!" **

* * *

"Whoa, I didn't know you were that excited about our date"Jason said as we where half way to Port Angeles.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, you practically yanked me out your house."

"oh, sorry."

"Its cool, but wow Nessie, i knew you were rich, but not that rich."

I didn't comment back because i wasn't listening to anything he said. When we got to port Angeles jason took me to an italian restaurant that i'd never been too.

"So what do you want to eat?"he asked.

"i dont know, i'll just have some spagetti with meatballs."

"ahh the classic, i like classic girls."i giggled.

"You like all girls." He put his right hand on his chest and opened his mouth wide acting shocked.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie, i'm shocked! You Know i only have eyes for you."

"I also know that what you just said was B.S."

"And sassy, i like them fiesty." i rolled my eyes and checked my phone for text messages, there was none.

"Seriously Jason, What are we doing here?"

"Umm well, it is a restaurant, so i'm guessing eating"

"You know what i mean."

"Its simple, i like you." he said shyly "And when i like someone i take them out to eat."

"okay" I replied knowingly.

The rest of the date went on with Jason trying to make passes at me and talking about the football game next friday and his dramatic love life, but i was too busy thinking about Jake to even care.

After lunch Jason asked me if i wanted to walk around a bit but i said no making up an excuse about how my dad said he wanted me home at eight and we were already gonna be late. He took me home and promised to see me monday at school.

Now you'd think Jacob would be there making sure i came home safe but he wasn't. I really was hoping what i sensed from him before i left with Jason was jealousy, but i guess not. He didn't even care enough to check on me or call. I had checked my phone at least twenty times on my date with Jason. when i think about it now i think Jason could sense i was distracted, no wonder he didn't ask me for a second date.

"Stupid, idiotic, moronic wolf!"i yelled when i got in my room. Next thing i knew my mom was knocking on my door. "Hey mom" i opened the door for her.

"Stupid, moronic wolf huh?"

"You forgot idiotic."

"Ahh, so how was the date?"

"I wouldn't know"

"Why, what happened?" My mom said with concern in her voice.

"I was too busy thinking about stupid Jake to even pay attention to him, i didn't even eat half my food"

"Whoa! It must have been bad."

"More like horrible." i sighed

"You do Know Jacob did nothing wrong right?"

"What do you mean by he did nothing wrong? He messed up my date!" i was getting very defensive.

"No sweetheart, you messed up your date." she said calmly.

"Why are you taking he's side?"

"I'm not, i'm just saying maybe your mad for other reasons, maybe it's because you missed Jacob...maybe because you have..feelings for him?" my mom replied like she already knew.

"It's late. I'm gonna sleep, 'nite mom" My mom rolled her eyes getting the hint and walking out my room.

Of course i have feelings for Jacob, i've felt this way for him since last year on my 17th birthday (technically 7), it was like the feelings came out of nowhere and suddenly jacob was everywhere and if i didn't see for even one day i'd go crazy, it was more than feelings, it was like a need, but my feelings for him are only one sided, so what's the point of scarying him by telling him i felt like Jumping him everytime he got too close. If i told him and he didn't return my feelings then things would be very weird between us. We wouldn't be able to just hang around and goof off like we usually did. Even laying together on my bed could become awkward and i couldn't have that. i wouldn't be able to touch him whenever i felt like it because he'd know its because i liked him. i wouldn't be able to get the kisses on my cheek i desperately hope for everytime he left my house after hanging with me a bit. I couldn't and wouldn't risk our relationship for my own stupid selfishness.

But what do i do now? I ruined the only thing that i've always held so close, our friendship. I made him feel like he did something wrong when in all honesty he hadn't done anything he needed to feel sorry for.

SHIT! I know what i have to do ...And i hate doing it ..

I had to APOLOGIZE!


	9. CH7 ASSHOLE Personality

All Rights Belong to SM

**"ASSHOLE PERSONALITY"**

* * *

"Pick those legs up girls or we're running another lap!" Angela screamed at us.

"We are not on track team Angela, we dance! Not pratice for a fucking Marathon."Britney yelled back souding like she'd been running for hours instead of five minutes.

"Nessie," Angela said while we were running together, way ahead of everyone else on the track. "Maybe we are working them too hard."

"We aren't working them hard enough, listen to them, they are breathing like...like..i don't even know how to explain it, but its pathetic! You told me we were athletes not just dancers, athlets need to be in shape, and by the sound of it we aren't even close."

"I get that Nessie and we'll work on it, in fact we'll run twenty minutes everyday at practice, but this, running for an hour is taking up our practice time, we have a game in two days, we need to practice." she reasoned.

"Fine, Angela."

To be honest i was just taking my anger out on the team , i still hadn't seen Jake since saturday and it was already wednesday and i was getting really fustrated. I mean how was i suppose to apologize if i didn't see him?

Angela called the girls in and we went to the gym to pratice. After practice i went to my car not even bothering to change out my clothes .

When i was half way home i realized something, I could go see jake instead. I quickly made a fast turn and made my way to La push.

When i got the Billy's house i parked my car in the drive way and walked in the front door not even bothering to knock.

I should have knocked.

I walked to the living room and i just stood frozing by what i was seeing .

There, on the couch was Jake but he wasn't alone, in fact alone would be the wrongest term for what i was seeing right now, he was in a lip lock match with someone i didn't know and didn't care to know.

I just stood there for a whole two seconds, that felt like hours, waiting for something, probably for them to part. I guess he was too distracted to even smell me. Finally he broke the kiss and turned his head to stare at me, i guessed he finally smelled me, and I just stood there like an idiot staring back at him.

Finally, when it was too much for me i smilled at him with angry tears in my eyes and turned my head to walk back out the way i came in.

"Wait, Ness." he said as he got off the chair and chased after me .

"Why should i?" i yelled back at him and i kept walking with tears stringing my face. He followed right behind me until we were outside and pulled me around to look at him with suprised on his face.

"You're crying." he said with concern in his voice.

I pushed him off of me and kept walking to my car. He chased after me walking right in front of me stopping me from moving.

"Why are you crying?" He said shocked and suprised like he didn't already know why.

"How is work going Jacob?"I spat at him "I can definately see how a lip war can be very time consuming! Was that a tune up or where you changing her engine?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and spoke with anger in his voice like he had the right to be angry with me.

"Wait, so you're angry because of the kiss?" he said sarcastically "You have no right to be angry! Geez! your such a fucking hypocrite!" he yelled at me as he made his way back to his house.

"What the hell does that mean jacob?" I yelled back as i turned him back around to look at me. "How does your lip locking make me a hypocrite?"

"You can go on a date with some scrawny looking hippy but i can't kiss anyone? Yes Ness, it makes you a hypocrite." he replied through clenched teeth.

" So you admit that you were kissing her!" i said like i hadn't seen it "Is she the reason why you've been ignoring me?"

"Is that **thing **the reason why you've been ignoring me?"

"That **thing **has a name and it's Jason" i said with quotation marks

"If you're so worried about his name then what are you doing here?"

"You're right, what am i doing here?"i said calmly, turned around and ran to my car.

I got in my car and looked back one more time at Jacob but he was already inside his house probably continuing his make out session i walked in on.

I was crying so hard on my drive home, i felt like i had been hit by a truck and i just wanted to crawl under a rock. How could jake be so cruel to me? Who was the stupid girl? And why the hell did he not chase after me? what an ass whole! I was in so much pain when i got home and i think everyone knew it because no one bothered to say a word to me as my made my way to my room and just crawled under my sheets. I really needed uncle Jasper about now.

Thursday was brutal, I went to school, went to practice came home and went straight to bed, i couldn't even eat. Now, i'm not as big a eater as Jacob, but when it comes to food **I don't play.**

It was friday now and almost ten minutes before we had to go out there and cheer with pep and be all smiley and jolly but i really just couldn't do it my energy was drained and i felt naked.

"Nessie ! cheer up! we're about to go out there and i can't have you looking like someone just stole your Prada purse."

"I'm sorry Angela, but i really can't do this."i replied her

"Are you crazy? You better cheer up this instant! I will not have you fucking up my day!" she yelled at me with death in her voice and i was actually scared.

When the game finally started we went to the field and all of a sudden i felt excitement and i wanted to cheer. I looked out at the audience and found uncle Jasper with the rest of my family smiling at me, i mentally told my dad to thank him for me and he did. I looked closer at my family and there was someone i hadn't expected to see, Jacob.

He stared at me but i ignored him going to formation. We cheered the whole game and won twenty-two to eighteen.

"Nessie, i'm so sorry about earlier, you did great!" angela said and hugged me

"It's okay, i understand" I waved good bye to her and made my way to my family before jason came out of no where carrying and hugging me like we were in a movie.

"Congradulations! Cheerleader, you guys were awesome!" i giggled

"Why are you condradulating me? You won."

"Because you looked so hot you distracted the other team, besides i just needed a reason to come over here and hug you, there's nothing like winning the game and hugging the girl you like afterwards." i smiled and noticed my family and Jacob walking towards me knowing they heard evrything thing Jason just said and saw his big public display of one sided affection.

"Is that your family?"Jason asked as he also noticed them coming over

I nodded my head.

"Damn! No wonder your smoking hot," he said looking amazed "But whose the big indian dude?"

"His name is Jacob, dipshit" Jacob answered for me .

"Don't talk to him like that, you don't know him" i replied to Jacobs comment

"A dipshit is a dipshit ness, i can sense it from a mile away" Jacob said staring at Jason who was staring back with a look of death.

"Just ignore him Jason, asshole is his personality." i said trying to calm Jason down.

When i finally calmed him a little I looked over at Jacob and my dad who where staring at Jasons hand on my stomache because he had wrapped his hand around me hugging me around the waste. I slowly pushed his hand away from my side but he placed it back grabbing me at his side posessively earning a growl from daddy and Jacob.

"Hello ," Jason said politely handing his hand for carlilse to take. Since Technically i'm the same age as my real father ,Carlilse was my father publically.

"Hello" Grandpa replied him.

"I'm Jason Andrews, I took Nessie out on a date last saturday and i didn't get the pleasure to meet you," he smiled "I was hoping i could get your permission to take her out to the beach at la push tommorow."

Jacob Snorted

Dad growled

Uncle Jasper looked hungry

And Uncle Emmett Laughed at the situation.

"You have my permission but it's not me your taking, you might want to ask her too." he said pointing at me.

They all just stared looking at me like a bomb was about to be set off.

"Umm...Sure, i'd love to?i said more like a question

"Great! Pick you up at Four." he said before waving me and my family off and heading back to the field.

" Wow, That was...that was," Emmett said trying to find the right words "that was just fucked up ness."

i rolled my eyes and ignored his comment making my way to my car.

"I took your car home Nessie, ride with your parent" Alice said deviously

"Why ?"

"No reason" she said innocently and got in the her car with jasper and drove away.

I was too worn out to ask questions so i got in the backseat obidently to find Jacob sitting on the other side waiting for the car to move.

The car was so silent it was painful and my dad seemed to be going the speed limit which he never ever did. Mom decided to break the silence.

"You were great out there sweetheart"she chimed like alice.

Jacob snorted "Yea, when you got past the fact that she was half naked" he muttered

He does know everyone in here can hear things from miles away right?

"What are you even doing here?"i spat at him

"Bella got the stupid notion that i was incapable of running home." he spat back

"No, i mean here, at my school."

"Why? did i ruin yours and lover boys movie?" so he did notice the obvious movie hug. " It was your first game Ness, why would i not show?" i sighed

I loved that he said that but me being me i replied with..

"I don't know, maybe you were to busy making out with your new project."

"Ness, its not what you think." he said looking apologetic

I ignored him and stared out the window .

NO one said a word the rest of the ride home.

* * *

_Authors Note_

_I hope my readers liked this Chapter i worked very hard on it._

_wheter you loved or hated it please feel free to comment so i know its actually being read._

_Thanks to __**lilkia11**__ for her continued support & readership._


	10. CH8 3:15

**All Belongs to SM**

**"3:15"**

* * *

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

Damn! it was too early for my phone to be ringing,who the hell is calling me at...

I looked at the clock and it read 3:15,what the hell?

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

I picked up my phone from my night stand and answered it sleepishly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nessie, I'll be over in thirty minutes tops." i looked at my phone to check the caller ID

"Jason?..what?"

". La Push. Remember?"

"Oh ..yea ..that" i said sluggishly

"Oh don't sound too excited ." He replied sarcastically

"Sorry, i just woke up, see you at four." i hung up on him before he had the chance to say anything else.

I wasn't in the mood to talk and i wasn't gonna pretend i was. I laid in bed for another two minutes before i decide to finally get up. I went to my bathroom, took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I looked in my drawers and found a suitable swim suit, it was a blue one piece that left me bare on my back. I got some shorts and a small t-shirt coming just past my breats and left my stomache bare so you saw my blue swim suit.

"What are you wearing?" aunt Alice said barging in my room like it was hers.

"I'm about to go to the beach so..." i replied

"Not with that on, your not," she went to my drawers and handed me a pink two piece swimsuit.

I held up the swimsuit, "Aunt Alice this swimsuit should be illegal."

"Renesmee,with a body like yours, its illegal for you not to wear it," she replied "Now put that on or you're not going anywhere."she said as she walked out my room

I didn't want to argue so i did as she said, taking off the one piece and wearing the underwear looking swimsuit, i put on my shorts but this time i wore a shirt that actually covered my stomache hoping that i wouldn't have to take it off at the beach.

After i was done getting dressed i put my hair in a bun and went to the kitchen to find something eat, before i could even look in the fridge the bell rang and i knew who it was.

"Uncle Jasper can you please open the door for Jason" i said knowing he could hear me from the living room.

He did as i said and jason came in greeting my whole family before being sent to the kitchen to see me.

"Hey" Jason said as he walked in the kitchen looking around, amazed by our house.

"Like what you see?" I asked him while getting a box of Coco Puffs and pouring the whole bag in a big bowl then adding milk.

"Yea, I mean, your house is truly amazing." he said looking at me wide eyed "Are you gonna eat all that?"

"Yea,watch me," i said challenging him

We talked while i ate my big bowl of cereal .When i was done we made our way out the house and to his car.

"So what are we doing at the beach?" i asked when we got in car

"Nothing much just enjoying each others company, i heard beach dates are the most romantic."

"And where'd you get this imformation from?"

"No where really, my past two girlfriends liked it, so i figured you would too" he stated

I laughed "WOW you're a jerk, and you don't even know it do you?" i muttered

"What?" he asked not hearing what i said

"Nothing"

The rest of the ride was quiet.

When we finally got to the beach, i jumped out the car running straight for the shore because i had missed La push so much.I hadn't been to First beach since I started going to school.

"Nessie, Hold up!" Jason yelled trying to catch up with me

"Hurry up" i said yelling back at him with a smile .

By the time he caught up to me i was already in the water splashing around like a baby's first time in a bath tub.

" I wish i had a camera, you look so cute right now." Jason said slyly

"Oh shut up." I said splashing water at him

He started splashing water back at me and before i knew it i was giggling like a fool and dunked him under a couple of minutes playing "Dunk each other Under water" he got tired and started walking back to the shore and i followed him.

He laid down on the shore and took of his shirt seductively.

"Really?" I said to him in a 'i know what you're doing look'.

"What?" he said innocently

To be honest Jason was sexy with his six pack and his well defined biceps, but i had seen better, mainly Jacob.

I looked at him deviously and decided to give him a sight i knew he'd love.I placed my hand at the hem of my shirt and lifted my shirt up over my head to reveal my bikini top.

"You should stop drooling" I said to him when i saw he was staring at my chest with his eyes wide and mouth opened.

The coughed a bit and the only thing that came out his mouth was "WOW"

i just rolled my eyes and reached for his hand, he gave me his hand and i pulled him up so he was standing.

"Come on lets take a walk." i suggested

"Okay" he said hugging me to his side posessively and walking down the beach with me.

It was akward for me being at this beach with someone other than Jacob. i felt like i was betraying him. And the worse part of this situation was that i was only thinking about Jake, thinking what it'd feel like to have jake be the one walking with me right now and not Jason.

Just as i was thinking this, guess who comes out of no where storming right at us.

Jacob, with seth and embry tagging right along behind him.

"What the hell are you doing on my beach?" Jacob said in clenched teeth to Jason.

"What's your name again?" Jason said clamly

"Jacob Black," seth answered for Jacob

"Well, Seeing as this beach is called 'first' and not 'Jacob Black' i don't think you have a right to claim that its your." Jason said more forcefully to Jacob.

"He's right man." embry added earning a death look from Jacob

"Look bony, i suggest you get off my beach now." Jacob growled

"Like we just went over, Jacob Black, this isn't your beach" Jason replied, pulling me posessively to his side.

I think Jacob notice because the next thing i know he pushed Jason hard to the floor and was getting ready to punch he's lights out.

"What the hell are you doing jacob!" i yelled getting in the middle of him and Jason who was still on the floor.

"Move Ness."

"No, what the hell do you think your doing?"I repeated again

"Well, first, I'm gonna beat up preppy here so he won't be able to stand back up, and then..," he said clenching his teeth before looking me up and down "Geez, Ness, put on some damn clothes!"

Oh, i was really pissed now, he said it as if i disgusted him and now they were all staring at me anticipating what i was going say next.

I didn't say, anything i simply stared at Jacob while tugging on the hem of my shorts pulling them down my leg and throwing it with my shirt at him.

"Whoa" Seth and Embry both said at the same time looking dazzed.

Jacob reluctantly turned his head to look at them with death in his eyes and they slowly turned around and walked away muttering Jokes about how hot i looked.

That made me smile a little, making me feel less embarassed and self conscious about the situation i just put myself in. In that instant i felt a hand on my hip but before i could slap Jasons hand off Jacob had him pinned to the floor and was giving him a hard punch in the face.

"Jacob! Jacob!" I was pushing on his chest now try to get him off of Jason but he wouldn't budge."Jacob STOP!"Jacob stopped and was staring at me finally noticing i was telling him stop.

Jacob stood up slowly ignoring Jason who was getting back on his feet and grabbing at his jaw.

"Lets go," Jacob calmly said to me with his nose flared like he didn't just beat up my date right in front of me.

"NO!" i replied back at him looking at him as if he were crazy.

"Renesmee, if i have to i will drag you home." he stated using my first name which he never does unless he's really pissed.

I snorted " I dare you to." I said through clenched teeth. I turned around to jason now who seemed to be regaining his strenght, i guess jacob didn't punch him too hard, i went over to try to help him but before i could even reach, Jacob grabbed me from behind at the waste and hoisted me up on his shoulder and headed to the parking lot.

I protested the whole way to his car using sentences like "let me go jacob. what the fuck are you doing? have you lost your fucking mind?", but he just be pretending like i wasn't talking.

"Jacob!" I screamed before he opened the passenger side of his car and gently threw me in. He was trying to put on my seat belt for me while i aggresively tried pushing him off and escaping,we did this for at leat six minutes before i finally gave up and just let him have his way. He closed my door for me and headed around to the driver's seat before starting his car and driving out the parking lot.

* * *

_Authors_

_wow, i feel chills !_

_so much drama in one chapter!_

_Dont forget to leave a comment ..._


	11. CH9 Excruciating Car Ride

**All Rights belong to SM**

**"Excruciating Car Ride"**

* * *

Right now saying Jacob was pissed was an understatement. The heat radiating from him is excruciating, yet all i can feel from him at this moment is coldness. But me being me i didn't give a shit wheter or not he was angry at the moment, i am going to get answers and going to get them now!

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at him while he kept driving keeping his eyes on the road ignoring me.

" I'm not a kid Jacob! you can't just ...just **kidnap** me like that!" i said stuttering and adding empasses on kidnap.

Jacob snorted " Then stop acting like one! Seriously Ness, look what you're wearing! And then i asked you to cover up but you take more clothes off!" he yelled still keeping his eyes on the road.

I was dumbfounded, he thought of me as a kid. Like these boobs and ass couldn't prove him wrong.

"Jacob,You're not my dad!" he looked at me then "you can't just drag me off anytime i do something you don't like."

"I'm not trying to be your dad. I just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? What did i need protecting from Jacob? Jason? I can handle myself just fine without you and the wolf pack trying to beat my friend up."

"You don't see it, ness, but that guys an ass." he said matter of factly as he parked in the main houses drive way.

"The only person being an ass right now is YOU." I replied back just as confident, i got out the car and made my way to the front door.

"Wait ness, i'm not being an ass on purpose, its just that...that" he stuttered

"that what?" i said impatently

The next thing i knew Jacobs lips were on mine and it felt amazing. But i knew this wasn't how it was suppose to be, he was only kissing me out of anger so i pushed him hard off of me and quickly ran inside the house closing the door and placing my back against it clutching at my lips.

I was crying now . I've wanted to kiss Jacob for so long and then when it finally happens i ruined it. Great going Ness.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_This was a short chapter mainly because i was too sad about the lack of review i'm getting so make sure to review so i get inspired to write longer chapters!_


	12. CH10 Dad wants to talk

All rights belong to SM

**"Dad wants to talk"**

* * *

I was sitting there, on the floor with my back against the door and my head in my hands.

After thirty minutes of crying uselessly on the floor i decided to get up. I took my hands from my head and looked up to see my whole family all looking at me with looks of pity and sympathy but one look i couldn't decern was a the look of anger radiating from my father.

What the hell was his problem? His daughter was on the floor crying like someone just killed her dog (Jacob), but yet here he was about to scold me for god knows what.

"What do you think you were doing ?"dad said walking straight toward me "and why in the world are you dressed like that?"

I looked down at myself and realized i was still in the nothing bikini alice forced me to wear.

My father heard my thought and turned around to give aunt alice the death look.

"What? she looks hot in it, don't blame me blame her genes!" she insisted "technically you should be blaming yourself and bella."

My father huffed." Renesmee go to your room, i'll be up to scold you in a bit" he said indicating that he heard my thoughts from earlier.

I went up to my room and sluggishly put my pajamas on, i went to my bed and sat at the edge waiting for my father . After what seemed like hours i heard a knock from my door.

"Come in dad", My father came in and walked all around my room grabbing random things and not making eye contact with me .

When it came to my scolding dad has always been the one to do it, i don't know why he took the job, but he was bad at it, he's definition of scolding was walking around my room for five minutes making me very anxious and after the five minutes was up he'd turn around and say, "You know what you did wrong right?" and that was the end of that.

But this was different he walked around my room for at least ten minutes just grabbing at my things. Finally i got tired of waiting and said " Dad, I know i was wrong ,i'm sorry". Before my dad would walk out saying "hope that never happens again", but he just walked over to me and took a sit beside me.

What the hell? Are we about to have the sex talk again?

The last time my dad sat on my bed like this was last year when i started seeing Jake as SEXY.

**Sex Talk**

The whole family including Jake ,seth and embry had decided to go to isle esme so everyone could enjoy the beach. I had gone to the beach with shorts and a bikini top on and Jake had gone shirtless,now i've seen jake shirtless almost everyday of my life but it was different today.I felt like it was my first time seeing him,i had taken note of everything,he's well defined pack and the v-shape of his lower stomach leading to his ...oh shit.

I was feeling hotter than ever and i didnt know what was wrong with me so i ran back inside the house using the bathroom as an excuse to get far away from jake.i went in the house and ran up to my room.

My dad is a mind reader so he knew everything i thought ,but always pretended like he didn't so i wasn't expecting it when he came in my room pulling my mother with him seething.

"Bella please handle this" he all but growled.

My mother tried to calm him and they both sat beside me on my bed.

"Honey, I know what you're feeling is new and you've never felt like this before,but you don't have to be scared ,you can talk to us", mom said smiling.

"No scared is right! be real scared!" my dad was officially freaking out

I looked at my mom with fear in my eyes and she elbowed dad in the chest.

"Edward stop it! " she demanded ,my dad ignored her looking straight at me

"Sex is bad ,really bad, you should never have sex, ever! expecially with that mutt! You hear me ?"

"Edward! Get out right now!" my mom said pointing at the father tried to protest but my mom being as awesome as she is,made sure he was at least five miles from the house.

My mom explained everything in detail and when i say detail i mean DETAIL, It's like she didn't know when to stop.

"then when you are ready all he has to do is stick it in your..."

"Mom! MOM! i get it ! thanks" I said interrupting her.

When that excruciating conversation was over she left my room giving me a kiss and a hug.

Back to** "Dad wants to talk"**

"No, we are not having that talk", dad replied my question

"Then why are you being all wierd?"

"Because my little girl is growing up and i dont know how to stop it,You're cursing like there's no tommorow ,you're going on dates and going out practically naked in public and i wish i could just say NO to the cursing, boys, and the clothes you wear but i can't because ..because it's your life, not mine."

If i didn't know my dad better i'd think he was gonna cry.

"Dad, i'll always be your daughter, and if you don't like what i'm doing you can always say no, that doesn't necessarily mean i'll listen but your my dad."

my dad laughed " i know but to the main subject, you do know what you did was wrong right?"

i smiled because the scolding seemed to be going the way it was intended to " yes dad, i'll never do it again"

he smiled and kissed me on my forehead make his way out my room

"Hey dad?" i called after him

"yea?" he knew what i was going to ask but he always pretends like he doesn't

"how come your not asking about jake ?"

"you two need to figure that out by yourselves, there too much drama already and i dont want to add to it."

"I was hoping you'd tell me what he was thinking?" I knew he wouldn't but i had to ask

"I'll tell you, but only if you let me tell him what you're thinking" he replied

"nevermind," i said defeated

he smiled "I love you sweetheart"

"Love you to dad"

Then he left my room.

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

_thanks for the awesome reviews guys! _

_you dont know how happy they make me!_

_please continue to show me love by reviewing_


	13. CH11 Pure Bliss

All Rights belong to SM

* * *

**"Pure Bliss"**

I felt pain, un-discribable pain, it was like i had pins all over my body and it was hard for me to get off the bed to do anything, even eating became a days became routined , I'd get up ,go to school ,cheerleading pratice or a football then go home to be trapped in my room till the next one point i forgot to go hunting for a two weeks and ending up pasing out at a football game scaring my family and friends.

"Oh my god! Nessie are you okay?" Angela screamed freaking out.

"Excuse me ," Carlisle said pushing angela slighty away to make room so he could get to me,"Nessie? Nessie ? Can you hear me?"

He grabbed my hand willing me to talk to him mentally.

"I'm fine grandpa."i replied

He turned to my family on the standing nodding to them signaling that i was okay.

The next thing i knew i was being lifted up and i was taken home.

When we got home everyone started panicked and asking questions off the wall, no one knew what was wrong with me . My grandfather took test on me over and over but couldn't find anything off.

"Did you hit your head?" Carlisle asked

"No" i replied him

"Did you take any medicine?"

"No"

"What did you eat at lunch?"

"Nothing ."

"what about breakfast?"

"An orange"

"is that it?"

" I wasn't hungry"

My thought for a minute and then something seemed to click in his mind and then i heard my father growl.

"Nessie,Whens the last time you went hunting ?" i thought for a minute and then it dawned on me i hadn't had blood in a long the next second my father was beside me yelling .

"How do you forget to eat Renesme? this behavior has to stop now! its ridculous!"

I ignored him and turned my head to the side. I had heard this same speech about ten times now.

"You can't end you life because of a stupid mutt! You don't do anything but mope around and you refuse to talk. So please tell me what do you want us to do ? "

i ignored him again.

He huffed and left for the storing room in Granpas office and was back in two second seconds with a bag of human blood.

"Drink it" He said ordering me

I just turned my head from him.

"DRINK IT" he said firmly handing me the bad

I snatched it from him and threw it on the floor refusing to drink it.

He huffed and went to grandpa's office to get another bag and in two seconds he was back shoving the bag in my hand.

I was going to throw it on the floor again but before i could he grabbed my hand and took the bag from me

"Renesme, if you so has even think of throwing it again ,i swear i will have you tube fed. Now take this and drink," he said forcefully handing the bag to me again

" Edward," my mom said trying to calm daddy down

I signed and angrily took the bag from him and took a sip. I hadn't realised how hungry i was because in the next second i was siping like a cafeman who hadn't eating for years. I was handed another bag and before i knew it i was on my fifth bag.

Momma left the room and when she came back she was holding a plate filled with my favorite breakfast frood,pancakes with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I figured you haven't been eating human food either" she said sympathically handing me the plate off food.

Then next thing i knew my hand of filled with eggs and i was shoving it in my mother stared at me as i finished the whole plate of food she had brought me.I looked at her when i was done and she smiled at me and grabbing the empty plate in my hand.

"I know your sad sweetheart, trust me i know , but you have to eat okay?"

I nodded my head

Its been four months since i saw jacob but i learned to pretend i was fine and before i knew it i had actually fooled myself into believing i was alright, I was going shopping ,hanging with friends and eating properly i was even excited about my birthday party tommorow ,i was finally turning eigthteen.I had invited all of my friends from school except for jason who refused to talk to me after the incident at the beach but i didn't mind much because i realised i never even like him to begin with.

"So Nessie, which do you prefer ? green or pink?" Aunt alice said holding up my party dress , which she said was the "coming of age dress"

"It really doesn't matter aunt alice , anything you pick will be perfect." i said exhausted

"I know right?" she exclaimed turning around and heading back out my room

The day went by and it was finally it was time for bed and couldn't help but think of him, we had always celebrated my birthday together ,it was always just the family and the wolfs but tomorow a wolf would be missing ,the most important wolf and i couldn't help but cry.I fell asleep that night dreaming of my past birthdays with everyone there having fun.

I could even smell Jacob in my dream, his scent was so permanent . Something was urging me to open my eyes but i ignored the feeling and pretended it wasn't there and finally when i couldn't stand the erge anymore i slowly opened my eyes.

Jacob

He was there beside my bed just staring at me. I quickly sat up with my back against the headboard lookind at him not knowing whether to tackle him into a hug or to kill him.

"Its Midnight," he said smiling.

For a moment that smile made everything dissapear , the hurt i felt ,the pain,and the sadness were all gone and all i wanted to do was be wraped around his arms . But being me i just couldn't let him see me like that and i refused to break down in front of him, i wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Its been four months" i said giving him a hard look and getting off the bed.

" I know i can see that,wow ness time does really good to your body, its like you just get hotter and hotter" he chuckled trying to make a joke out of the situation.

I shook my head and went to the door of my room and opened it."Jacob, get out"i said smiling trying to cover the fact that it hurt too much for me to say those words to him.

He walk over to the door and turn to me." Ness, i missed you so much,"

When he said those words it was like a match had been lit in my body and i was feeling overpowering happiness, so much happiness that i let a tear roll down my face.

Jacob saw the tear and his next reaction felt like it was quickly grabbed me in a tight hug and more tears rolled down my face,it was ridiculous,i didn't want him to see me like this so i push him but he didn't budge . I hit his chest next and he let me ,like he was a punching bag.

"Ness, stop fighting me, i missed you too much to let you go right now."

I looked up at him and i saw it. He had the look of home in his eyes and i couldn't help but hug him back as tear continued to roll down my face.

Jacob is here and i feel whole. I realized right there that i couldn't hold it anymore,i couldn't go on with my life with jacob as a friend, i had to tell him but since i couldnt find my words at the moment i reached up on my tip toes to him and by some miracle he was bent down towards me getting closer and closer.

Our faces were so close together and he paused which frightened me to thinking and i was being rejected.

"Renesmee,I love you"

I didn't even have to think before his lips were on mine. This is pure bliss.

* * *

_Authors Note_

_so so so soooooo fluffy!_


	14. CH12 Present: Shit Happens

Short and sweet.

The words that come in mind when I think about our first kiss. It was only a peck on the lips, but, it meant everything to me. In that short moment everything felt right, like the world had finally decided to be on my side. Like we defied gravity.

I just wish Jacob and I could go back to those times where words like "I missed you" or "I love you" made everything okay. I wish we could go back to the times we had silly fights and pretended we couldn't stand each other only to play footsie under the dinning room table.

But here I sit in this huge house,

in this huge room,

drinking from this huge wine bottle

in this huge cup

...by myself.

I've felt lonely before but after what transpired today, for the first time I feel **alone.**

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring _

"_Hello?" I said quietly into the phone_

"_hey baby" he replied softly, "I'm sorry"_

"_okay"_

"_okay?" he answered not believing what he just heard_

"_what do you want me to say Jacob?" I replied a bit irritated_

"_It doesn't matter I'm just glad everything's okay" he replied happily which pissed me off_

"_that's just it, nothings fine, we are not fine, stop pretending that everything peachy, its not!" i shouted hysterically_

"_why are you always doing this to me? Its diving me crazy. I don't know what else to do. PLEASE... just tell me what to do to make it better." he answers defeated _

"_Nothing will make this better!" I shouted at the phone ,wanting to get a rise out of him_

"_it wasn't your fault okay? It wasn't your fault. Shit happens!"_

"A_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream into the phone and hung up_

_I grabbed my huge wine bottle and huge cup and made my way to the movie room._

* * *

_okay so i know i havent exactly updated in a while. okay maybe like a whole year, and to be honest the only excuse is laziness, but im back on track and ready to roll._

_so as always review!_


	15. CH13 Not To Me

Its been two days since my birthday party and two days since my first kiss.

No call, No text , No letter, No email, No tumblr, No facebook, No myspace, No twitter and i even went as far as checking youtube.

Nothing. No Jacob.

So he kissed me and ditched. I was losing it. I was having day dreams about a crowbar landing on jacob's stupid face! I was going to beat him shitless! He steals my first kiss then runs away like a dickless bastard. Did i just use **DICKless**? he's messing with my brain!

"Renesmee, breakfast is ready",dad says quietly from downstairs

I grabbed my school neccessities not forgetting my cheerleading dufflebag and cell phone and heading downstairs.

"mmm, smells good" i said overly cheerful. Lately i had been putting on a happy face to not make my parents worried because the last thing i needed right now was my whole family being overbearing. Of course my dad knew, due to the fact that he never stayed out my fucking head , and constantly tried to talk to me or do wierd things like cook me breakfast.

"Only for you sweetheart, I made this especially for you to show you that everything will be okay",he looked me straight in the eye telling me this apparently sending me a coded message of some kind. _Dad, enough. okay? I get it, I'm going to school. Bye _i thought at him and walked out the door taking some bacon with me.

School was starting to be my life. I went to school, then came home and slept only to do it again the next day.

Cheerleading lately seemed to be everything that stayed constant. I could count on it. We had practice everyday for an hour.

"No practice today! Go home ." Angela says as i walk into the gym.

"No practice? what? you've got to be kidding me! Angela what the hell?"

"Sorry i didn't tell you, but something sprung up last minute and besides, have you seen us? we couldn't possibly at any better." angela replied excitedly as all the girls quckly scurried out the gym.

"There's always room for improvement", i retorted with a sigh "what came up?"

"okay well you know conner right?", i nodded ,"And you know we've been dating", i nodded again, "he's parents are going out of town today, soo..."

"so what?"

"So i think our relationship is ready for the next step."

"which is?" i asked not at all getting where she was going with this

"SEX, duh", she replied as if it was nothing

"Angela are you sure? You've only been dating for two weeks."...that hoe

She giggles and taps my shoulder "You are soo cute when you act all innocent ,i'd think you were a virgin if i didn't know better."

_If you didn't know better? _what the hell?

When i didn't reply for a while she quickly got it " Wait, are you a virgin?"she looked at me in disbelief. "OMG! you are aren't you? everyones gonna flip!"

Everyone? Was everyone calling me a hoe behind my back? "whoa, calm down, i don't want my sex life to be brodcasted through the whole school."

"Understood. wait , what about Sexy-ass indian boy? He hasn't been all up in that?" she asked pointing at my va-j-j

"what would make you think that?"

"Everytime i see him he looks at you like he's been all up in that" she said pointing again

"There is no way im letting that idiot all up in this." i replied angrily

"You guys aren't dating?"

i shook my head. No.

"Then what was jason talking about?" she muttered

"Jason?"

"Yeah, he said, you and sexy-ass had a thing"

No wonder jason keeps ignoring me, he thought Jacob and I were together or it might be the fact that jacob broke he's nose. "We most definately do not have a thing." i replied angrily

Angela smiles and says "uh huh" then walks out the gym yelling "Bye Ness, Love you, Im gonna go have some sex now!"

I stayed in the gym and practice by myself until i looked at the time and it was eight o'clock. I had been practicing for almost five hours.

"Shit!" I quicly grabbed all my stuff ran out of the gym and made my way home.

"I know, I know. I'm late. But i have a very good reason.", i said holding my hands up as i walked through the threshold hoping my parents would look passed the fact that i was about four hours late.

When one answered back I figured they were all at the family house and went in the refrigerator to grab something to eat. On a plate filled with Meat balls and spagetti stood a note.

_My Renesmee , _

_This food was made for you with love from your mother and I_

_I Hope you enjoy it and forget all your worries._

_Your mother and I are taking a short trip,_

_Sleep Tight Tonight_

_We'll be back before you wake._

_Love, Dad_

"Hell yes!" The day i fuck up i get saved! I grabbed my Spagetti and meatballs and walked happily to my room to enjoy it.

I open my door and guess who I see, **THE** FUCK UP

"Hey stranger," the fuck up says

"You Know, I finally get it."

"Get what?"

"That your cosmic purpose in life is to _**PISS ME OFF**_." I replied irritated

" Come on Ness, Don't be like that",

"Jacob", i said exasperated "what are you doing here?"

"I can't come see my bestfriend?"

I just stared at him with Malice. "I Will Kill You... I really will , I am so tired of your shit! Its like you constantly do this to drive me nuts!"

"I know ,I know but Ness let me explain"

"No i dont wanna here any of you crap excuses, i dont CARE!"

"Why are you so mad?"

"Oh, other than the fact that you kissed me, left like a bitch and i haven't heard from you in a week ?"

"First of all that couldn't even be considered as a kiss, it was just a peck, it meant nothing." Nothing? Really? Nothing? I was there i experienced that kiss and it sure didn't feel like nothing to me! That Bastard."Second, my name is Jacob, some may call me dog ,pup, Man's best friend but never a Bitch, that would be leah", he said chuckling at his own stupid ass joke.

"Why would i call you any of that when i could just call you ass BITCH?" I said glaring at him,"And nothing? It meant nothing to you? Why'd you kiss me then? Why would you say you loved me?"

"Ness , I kissed you all the time before, why should that kiss be any different from those times? Yes, i love you, I've said that to you your whole life." he replied apologetically.

"Because it was different ! It meant something different!"

"Not to me."

It was silent. Very silent. For a very long time i just sat and stared .

"I gotta go. Patrol." And with that he was gone.

* * *

**_The lack of reviews is making me a little upset_**

**_ ...but i love writing, And i already have 6 chapters done_**

**_ but i choose to only post them when people start reviewing... _**

**_Thanks for reading as always, but start reviewing!_**


	16. CH14 What the hell did i just do?: Katie

"You are too funny," i said to jason laughing histerically

"It really wasn't all that funny" he replied , looking extremely confused

I continued to laugh as if he was the funniest person in the world,which he most definately is not.

"I never thought magic tricks would be this funny to you, i should do them more"

"No, no, do that last one again " i urdged him on

"I really don't want to" he whined getting tired of doing the same magic trick ten times in a row now.

"Omg! are u serious ,like really?" an obnoxious ,stupid, Rich girl wanna be shouted from right next to me

"Of course , i got it for you , i thought it went well with your eyes", her even more stupid date says handing her a jade green t-shirt that matched his. Didn't even match with her eyes !

"but my eyes are hazel."

"oh really? thought they were green, my fault, sorry." jacob tells her

"its okay sweetheart" and with that she reached over the fucking table and kissed him

i was pissed , i had to get out before i ripped his balls off his body

"lets go," i said to jason getting all my things

"already, where?" he replied confused

"Just get up," i practically yelled at him and stormed out the restaurant.

ONE DAY EARLIER

* * *

After Jacob rejected me and countless tears i decided i had to do something and that something included a big tub of ice cream and some serious will power.

Ice cream to numb the pain. Will power so i could call jacob up and pretend the whole kiss thing never happened because to be honest i can't function without him in my life, I'd rather be friends than nothing at all.

It was saturday so i called him up and told him i needed some serious company and he came right over.

"Hey Jake", i said happily as he walked through the door

"Hey," he replied cauciously. Staring at my face

"Is there something on my face?"

"No, its just..just ,i thought, nothing nothing" he replied studdering

i knew what he wanted to say probably _weren't you just mad at me three days ago, crazy women moods. _But he didn't say anything and just continued to stare at my face.

"hungry?"

He didn't answer but stared at me like i just said something sooo degrading to him

"Right, thats a dumb question, when are you not hungry." i answered for him

"Eggs?" i asked him

"Nope"

"waffle?"

"nope"

"captain crunch?"

"nope"

This went on for ages...ten years later we finally decided on pizza. We drove to a pizza place and ordered four large cheese pizza's three for jacob one for me.

"how bout a movie too?",He asked setting the pizza on the lviing room table.

"i get to pick"

"No chick flicks"

"You know in some point in life you will have to subject yourself to a chickflick"

"Yea, but that day is not today"

"fine watever, how bout titanic?"

"Chickflick"

"Independence day?"

"chickflick"

"its not"

"it has chicks in it, chickflick"

I sighed "Cars?"

"hell yea" disney movies are the best !

About half way through the movie i cozied up to jacob on the couch. It wasn't supposed to be wierd, its the way we always watched movies together, but it was wierd it felt as if the whole day was forced instead of being as natural as it always was. After trying a lot of ways to feel at peace , i gave up and decided to just sit by my lonesome self.

"So that was fun," he said after the movie was finally over.

"yea" i nodded

akward silence...

"okay, this is really wierd ness, whats up?"

"Nothings up."

"Nope, something is definately up, your being too nice, over cheerful ,over thinking everything you do ,even just sitting watching a movie like we always do is wierd. So what is up?"

I shrugged

"Is this about that kiss?" he continued

"No! That Kiss never happened. So no more talks about it," i saw a flash of hurt on his face but that quickly changed

"Good, I'm glad we're both on the same page," Bitch! what the fuck did he just say? _Glad we are on the same page?_ This idiot that stood in front of me was definately not my Jacob.

"Me too." I dont know why in the world this next sentence came out my mouth, "So, I'm going on a date with jason tommorow and i was wandering if you might want to do double date or something." At first he looked confused then pissed off and then excited, and that wasn't the reaction i was looking for.

"Yea, sure, Katie would love that." he exclaimed. Who the hell is katie?

"Katie?"

"Yea, she's a friend."

"Friend. Right." i mubbled to myself.

"You met her once."

"I don't think so," I replied confident," i would remember...oh, her, The girl you were lip locking with? Friends kiss like that Jacob?"i asked him.

"yea." he replied matter of factly

"Oh really, we're bestfriends, so we should be having sex."

he laughed," i mean if u want to, i wouldn't mind." i punched him in the stomach and told him to meet jason and i at the restaurant tommorow, and with that he left.

* * *

_This is a bit rought because it hasn't properly been editted, sorry if there are too much errors i really just wanted to get it to you guys as fast as i could._

_Thank you so much to my reviewer on the last chapter , i posted this because of the support you gave me._

_As Always Review._


End file.
